


Set in Motion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [166]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a strange look on her face, one that I've come to associate with a shift in the balance of the Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 July 2016  
> Word Count: 235  
> Prompt: 40. things you said when you met my parents  
> Summary: She has a strange look on her face, one that I've come to associate with a shift in the balance of the Plan.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So, first off, this was supposed to focus on Veronica and Kelly Baptiste. And then, my brain suddenly went to this other way of looking at it, so the muses and I just kind of ran with it. Thankfully, my Kelly muse doesn't seem to mind that she wasn't directly involved here. It's always a good thing when you don't piss off your muses.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I want you to get close to Damien's friend."

Glancing up, I'm only partially surprised to see my mother standing in my doorway. She has a strange look on her face, one that I've come to associate with a shift in the balance of the Plan. Setting aside the book I was mostly staring at, I nod and motion for her to come in.

"Hello to you, too, Mom," I reply with a wry grin.

She glares, and I can just tell she's fighting the urge to roll her eyes at me. "Hello, Veronica. Now, I want you to get close to the translator. He could prove useful to us."

"Okay, I can do that. You want me to go the friend route or the seduction route? I mean, he's not exactly hard on the eyes, so I'm good with either."

"Don't be so crass, dear. Your brother's suffered a major loss, so he's going to be vulnerable. He'll lean on Golkar for support. I want Golkar to lean on you. I don't care how you go about it."

"Wait. What loss? Mom, what happened?"

"His girlfriend, the reporter, died in a sinkhole of all things. I don't think it was an accident, but I don't know that anyone could orchestrate something like that."

"Christ, that's horrible!"

She pins me with a look at my choice of words, but I don't care. Drowning terrifies me.


End file.
